


Hello

by jtjaforever



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtjaforever/pseuds/jtjaforever
Summary: Barry has some explaining to do when he doesn't tell Iris goodbye before he was to sacrifice himself to the Dominators. Tag to Heroes vs Aliens Crossover. Submission for #westallenattheovies. Movie - Jerry MaguireI do not own these characters therefore no copyright infringement is intended. However I do love them…bunches!





	

Barry finds her sitting at the dining table when he walks in staring into a cup of coffee he can only imagine has gone cold. He knows without looking how she must be feeling – he could feel it and he felt all the more guilty for being the reason for it.

“Hello” he whispered. Standing there not knowing what to expect. That was what he loved about Iris – the familiar, the known with the hint of the unexpected. She got up and just stared at him.

“Hi” Barry repeated with a bit of hesitancy when she didn’t respond. “Iris, I heard you found out what happened with the Dominators – what could have happened. I should have let you know, given Felicity more than a ‘Tell Iris I love her’ as a possible goodbye” he continued, moving forward a little hands rubbing together nervously.

“Iris, I had to do it. I had to try…I couldn’t allow my decisions from the past to continue to affect the future especially after hearing that message from my future self.”

Iris’ brow only lifted slightly at that revelation, but still no response, no move from her toward or away from him - she just held his gaze unflinchingly. He took another step forward, his hands going to the back of his neck as he always did when stressed.

“Look, I also know I should have come here straight after we defeated the Dominators but the brass was there and so much I couldn’t avoid but I know that’s no excuse.” Barry was rambling now he knew, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Oliver and I talked, you know, about choices and how they impacted today and all the days up to the now. We both realized that although our lives could have been easy, they would not have been full.” He was almost in her personal space, his mind…his heart pleading for her to understand. Still no words from her.

“Iris, I understand more fully than ever I couldn’t do any of this – I wouldn’t have had the courage to give myself over to the Dominators if not for you. I couldn’t let them destroy our world, the lives of the people I hold dear…of the woman I love. But that celebration, that win is hollow without you. You complete me Iris. You give me the strength I need when I think I want to quit, when I have to make the tough decisions like today, when I question…”

Iris grabbed Barry by the collar and kissed him soundly. It wasn’t until then that he could feel the moisture on her lashes.

“You had me at ‘hello’ Barry.”

He smiled and then she punched him hard in the chest.

“OU…what?!?”

“Sorry…” then she did it again, “not sorry. You complete me too – remember that!”

Barry smiled, rubbing his chest and nodding in agreement. He supposed he deserved that

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

This time when Iris and Barry came together the kiss held the sweet promise of a full life…together.


End file.
